


This is just warm up

by tintentod



Series: I'm in love with him, mom! [1]
Category: Political Animals, What's Your Number? (2011)
Genre: Bisexuality, Clubbing, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioning of drug use, Rimming, TJ is a little shit, actually this is just them banging, for now at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tintentod/pseuds/tintentod
Summary: All Colin needed to be his old self again were three things: music, friends, and food. Then TJ Hammond came along and reminded him there was another thing he really loved and that was sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ladies and gentlemen, welcome to a little pet project by my dear friend [Blessyourdoubts](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/blessyourdoubts) and me to show you guys our love for TJ Hammond and Colin Shea, especially together. In every shape and form. While this is just a little PWP, a lot more will follow and we hope you enjoy your stay and the stories we would like to share with you.

Colin loved this bar. And Colin loved his friends for convincing him to join them. For the past half year he hadn’t been quite himself and of course he knew the reason for that. Having your first major break up with someone you thought you would be with for the rest of your life does things to you. Even more so when you realize, it had been a dream all along. 

 

To everyone they looked like a match made in heaven and while that was true, to a certain degree, there came a point in their life where they noticed neither was fully happy. As fun as it was for Ally to pursue her career with her clay figures, and even making some money with it, she realized soon there had to be more than that. Something that made an actual living. With that responsibility it soon became evident Ally hadn’t changed underneath it all. She still cared for what people expected from her and so the questions about their future started. When would Colin find a proper job? Didn’t they want to move into a house? What about kids? Getting married?

 

Sitting down and thinking about it, Colin knew somewhere down the road this was what he wanted. But not right now and not because people expected it from them. At first they tried talking about it and for a short while it seemed as if Ally was okay with that answer. Until her mother got involved and her new and old friends started talking about how he would never settle down for her. Looking back now, Colin couldn’t say if they were wrong or not but what he hated was how nothing he could say convinced Ally otherwise. Once again it seemed as if her friends knew him the best and so, after nearly four years of being in a relationship, Colin moved back into his little apartment across the hallway from Ally’s. 

 

While normally Colin never liked to wallow in self-pity, this time it was different. It wasn’t so much about what had ended but more about what he wanted from life. Was this it? Would he always think he wasn’t old enough for what people considered a healthy relationship? Was he missing out on something by clinging to his familiar ways? The longer Colin dwelled on it, the deeper he sank into this dark pit which was so unlike him that his friends and family got seriously concerned to the point, they decided something had to be done.

 

Without telling him where they were going, they practically hauled him into a car and together, he and his band mates, drove down to D.C.. No matter what kind of question Colin asked during the ride, no one said a word, only answering non-related questions which was slowly driving Colin crazy. All he wanted was to go back home, write stupid songs, and drink some beer. His friends, however, would have none of that. They did have a plan and that alone should have made him nervous, but once they arrived at their destination, a rather nice looking apartment building, he guessed they did put some thought to it. He was proven right a couple of hours earlier after his friends spilled the beans: they had looked around the Boston area for a temporary employment to get his head out of his fucking ass - not his words, but he knew they were true - for them to make enough money and help him getting back on his feet. Unfortunately, they didn’t find anything suitable for what they had in mind until Mike, their drummer, found that ad in a magazine. A new club was about to open in D.C. and was looking for a newcomer band. The deal was simple, they would stay at the club for the next three months, the audience could pick songs and in between they were allowed to play their own, even selling the old demo they still had and were not only paid, but could stay at an apartment close to the club. It sounded too perfect and Colin had his doubts about it, but once they went through the contract and talked to the owner, an old tour musician who already worked for some impressive big names in the past, they decided it was worth a try. They didn’t have much to lose and Colin welcomed the change gladly. 

 

At first it was strange playing every day of the week with only Monday nights off, but in the end it was a great distraction and the more time passed, the more effort they put into it. The crowd was mixed, everyone from businessmen to college students was there, dancing and singing along to the songs they asked for and they even seemed to like their own stuff. Which, of course, was a huge boost for all of them and made this whole gig so much more enjoyable. So after playing at the same place night after night, the whole atmosphere was more like they were playing for friends and some of the faces were familiar. They added song after song to their set list to the point they had to be told to stop because it was near closing time and while everyone was exhausted, Colin even debating if he wanted to head back to the apartment or not, his bandmates convinced him to join them for one more beer at a bar close by that was still open.

 

Colin was so glad he joined them because the second they stepped into the place, he knew it was a good decision. Everyone was laughing and singing and dancing and Colin was right in the middle of it. He couldn’t remember the last time he had that much fun and apparently he said it out loud because for the next five minutes everyone around him was telling him they told him so. Not that he minded, in fact he was thankful for them doing so much for him, starting by the trip to D.C. to the fun they were having. 

 

And how much fun Colin did he have! He always knew how to enjoy himself and he was glad to find this old part of him was coming back. Even more so when he started testing the waters again. Men and women alike were always something he enjoyed indulging in and so it didn’t take him long before he found the first person catching his interest. The woman was cute, Asian, dancing with a friend...okay, scratch that. If she kissed every friend like this, Colin wouldn’t mind being her friend, but he couldn’t ignore the matching rings they were wearing and so he let his eyes wander over the people on the dancefloor once again. Bodies brushing against bodies, some so emerged in themselves they didn’t care they were offbeat or how the couple next to them were close to having sex. Colin loved to watch, finding so many people sharing their love in so many different ways, when he noticed he was being watched.

 

He might have been a bit tipsy, probably drunk, but his senses were still good enough to notice when someone was watching him. As unobtrusively as possible, he scanned the crowd once again but couldn’t find anyone even looking in his direction. Wondering if he maybe did drink too much already or not, Colin brought his beer bottle up to his lips and it was in this moment he noticed the guy watching him from the corner of his eyes.

 

He stood at the other end of the bar, the Asian woman from earlier and her husband talking next to him and he wondered if they belonged together. Not that the guy paid any attention to them and despite him circling the edge of his glas with his finger, he was completely focused on Colin. And Colin knew that kind of look because he was normally the one giving that to the potential lucky one of the night. Except he felt as if there was a bunch to learn from this one. The way he licked his lips, bottom one glistening even in that dim light, and then there were his eyes. Colin already felt stark naked and they hadn’t even touched. Yes, even was the catchword here because he was damn sure where this was going. 

 

That was until Mike all but blurted, “You don’t wanna go home with him!”

 

More confused than actually interested Colin looked over his shoulder to his friend, waiting for an explanation.

 

“Don’t tell me you don’t know that one. That’s TJ Hammond. Like in Hammond Hammond?”

 

Looking back at the guy, who was by now not that interested anymore as it seemed, Colin had to admit he looked familiar. Very familiar. 

 

“Hold on a sec. Not like in former president Hammond?” And that was when Colin remembered the headline about the youngest of the Hammond’s trying to kill himself, overdose and being unwillingly outed coming to his mind. The thing with Colin and things like this was, he read them, consumed them, maybe remembered them but in the end he didn’t give a flying fuck. He didn’t trust the media and everyone who grew up in the public and went through such events couldn’t come out unharmed.

 

What interested him a bit more, though, was how he caught the interest of someone like TJ Hammond. He was pretty, oozing sex and more than one person was staring at him as he focused back on the drink in front of him. Colin seemed to be forgotten and he wondered if Mike had been loud enough for him to hear his words. If that was the case, he definitely had it coming because no matter who that guy’s parents were, he was hot. What with the whole James Dean look, the floppy, slightly curly hair, the five o’clock shadow and those damn lips. Colin was ready to go down on his knees to beg for those lips on his body and that was what he would do. 

 

With more determination than probably necessary, he finished his shot, put the glass down and made his way over to the other end of the bar where TJ was now standing with his back to Colin. Stopping right behind him, he leaned in and, not even hiding how cheap he was, he said, “Do you come here often?”

 

The amused laugh that followed told Colin he’d done something right apparently and when TJ turned around, eyes sparkling with amusement, he knew he made the right decision coming over.

 

“Oh my God, can you come up with a more overused phrase or what?”

 

“What? I think that was classy.”

 

“Or did you think it was classy enough for a Hammond?”

 

Yeah, Mike and his big mouth, yet Colin wouldn’t be Colin if this comment affected him in any shape or form. “Hammond, Schammond. Who cares. Or do you care for me being a Shea?”

 

That constant little smirk on TJ’s face was driving Colin insane, but in the best way possible. It was fun talking to him, despite the bad start, and now having his full attention again, Colin felt a lot like his old self again. 

 

“Shea?”

 

“Yeah, never heard of the Boston Shea’s? We’ve kind of a reputation for being real fun, outgoing and charming. And really good in bed.”

 

There was another crystal clear laugh and Colin loved it, even daring to step closer and mimicking TJ’s posture, leaning against the counter. 

 

“Quite full of yourself, aren’t ya?”

 

“I’d call it honest and I was never one for holding the truth back. It spares you so much time up front, you know? There is no guessing, you just get what’s good.”

 

“And who tells you what I want?”

 

This was too much fun. TJ had the same kind of humor as Colin, not once feeling insulted. Then again by the way he was holding himself, hip jutted out and sheer shirt that left little to the imagination, he assumed he knew how he came across. And that was pretty much Colin’s answer to TJ’s question, his eyes wandering along his body and taking everything in, starting from the boots and the tight jeans he was wearing to the shirt tugged into the front of the waistband and the somewhat impressive bulge he couldn’t hide. His eyes didn’t stop there, though, not when he could see so much through the thin fabric of his shirt, his nipples and the necklace he was wearing, pendant resting on his sternum and then there was the soft fluff of chest hair. 

 

When Colin reached TJ’s eyes again he was damn sure, TJ knew what he was seeing.

 

“Okay, point taken,” TJ chuckled and leaned a bit closer, as if he wanted to let Colin in on a secret. And of course Colin scooted closer, curious what those lips had to tell him, although what followed was far from what he imagined he would hear.

 

“So you wanna fuck me to tell people you fucked a Hammond or…”

 

Before TJ could finish, Colin pulled back and looked at him to see if he was joking or not, but despite the constant smile, he could also see that this was a somewhat serious question. And so Colin wanted to answer just as honestly. Once again he leaned in.

 

“I can’t tell you how little I care for your last name.”

 

He hadn’t fully finished before TJ was on him, pressed up against him, but what Colin was more interested in were his lips on his mouth. They tasted like bourbon and something else, but for now he was just glad for the talking to be over. There was something about TJ that had Colin on edge, something he was seriously drawn to and he wanted him. So of course he kissed back, hand reaching for him to hold him in place, but apparently TJ had another idea. Before Colin could get a hold on him, he took a step back and then another, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as he kept his eyes on Colin. He didn’t have to ask him to follow because TJ was all Colin cared for and focused on and so he took one step after another, while making it very clear that, “I won’t fuck you in the toilet, just so we’re clear.”

 

Not that Colin had any idea where they would end up anyway. He wouldn’t head to their apartment because he didn’t want anyone judging his life choices or complain about the noise. Would they head to TJ’s? Because, apparently, the toilet wasn’t what he imagined either.

 

“What do you take me for? I’ve more class than that.”

 

And class he did have. TJ lured Colin out of the bar and into a cab, where they had the chance to make out a bit more and it was a change that the driver didn’t give a shit what they were doing, only saying that he didn’t want any stains on his seats. That was definitely fine with Colin because all he wanted right now was to keep kissing TJ, his hand under the shirt tracing the outline of his pecs and stomach and feeling TJ trembling under the touch. Of course TJ was just as curious, his hand wandering up from Colin’s knee to the inside of his thigh and closer to his slowly growing bulge. Colin hated to admit that if the kiss was anything to go by, he would be so screwed because he couldn’t remember ever having been kissed like this. He was so used to being the one taking control and now having someone who took the reins from him felt different, but in a good way. In such a good way, all he did for the rest of the ride was leaning back and letting TJ have his way. He licked into his mouth, sucked on his tongue and bottom lip and Colin was just so turned on, he couldn’t decide if he wanted this ride to go on forever or just finally arrive and take this further. 

 

When the car did finally stop, Colin had his answer. He just wanted to have his hands back on that guy, wanted to kiss these lips again. So he didn’t fight him when TJ paid the driver and all but pulled him out of the cab and pushed him up the few steps of his apartment building where he fumbled a bit for his keys before he could finally opened the door. Maybe the fumbling part was Colin’s fault because he kept kissing his neck, hands grabbing him on the hips as he pushed his body flush against TJ’s. This was pretty much their way up to whatever level TJ took him, constantly touching and kissing, rutting against each other. They were probably lucky it was so late or otherwise someone would have seen them. It wouldn’t have been the first time for Colin, but he knew it could be a mood killer and this was not what he wanted for them.

 

What he wanted, he got right the second they finally made it to TJ’s door and once it fell back into the lock the fun part began. If there was one thing Colin truly liked about hook ups, it was unwrapping his present. And he truly thought of it as such because even if it was a short lived adventure, you didn’t take home just about everybody. As for TJ, he was truly something special so peeling the shirt off his body and popping that button of his jeans thrilled Colin and he took a moment to admire the nice body in front of him. And because he was a little shit, he left him like this as he dropped to his knees and followed the outline of TJ’s hard cock straining against the jeans with his mouth. 

 

Apparently, this was a good idea because TJ jutted his hips forward, fingers grabbing a fistful of his hair and when Colin nuzzled against him, pressing his face against the bulge, the grip tightened. 

 

“Dunno your name,” TJ breathed and when Colin looked up, he found him licking his lips as he flicked his eyes down at him. His pupils were blown, making his eyes darker than they actually were and it were little details like these that excited Colin the most.

 

“Colin,” was all he said before he went back and put his mouth to good use again, teasing TJ just that much more as he pulled his pants further down, fly still closed, and nuzzled against the soft fuzz he was revealing with every inch the fabric sunk lower. Before he reached his destination though, he was pulled back onto his feet and a second later his back connected with the door; the same spot TJ had been in moments before. 

 

“Okay, Colin, my turn.” And TJ’s turn it was. Like Colin did before, TJ freed him from his shirt and then fumbled with his belt buckle. Unlike Colin, though, TJ wasn’t one to tease because it took him all about five seconds before he had his pants opened, pooling around his ankles and his cock in his mouth. It was one thing being kissed by that mouth and watching him smile with it, another seeing it wrapped around his thick cock and feeling it working up and down his length. Occasionally he could hear TJ gagging when he pushed himself too far, but he didn’t slow down once. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it, only spurred on by not only the noises Colin made, but also himself. 

 

Unfortunately, this felt too good and Colin knew if TJ would go on like this, the night would end far too quickly. Seeing words were overrated, Colin pulled TJ up by his hair and connected their lips once he was back on his feet. Stepping out of his pants was a bit difficult and he had to hold onto TJ so he wouldn’t lose his balance, but once that was done, TJ didn’t waste any more time and dragged him to his bedroom.

 

There was something quite sexy about Colin already being stark naked while TJ was still halfway dressed, but he didn’t plan on leaving it for much longer. Not with what he expected to find underneath these tight pants. So once in the bedroom, he decided it was time for a little switch in the dynamic and judging by the surprised sound TJ made when Colin pushed him on the bed, he didn’t see that one coming. Or the way Colin was all but tearing these pants the rest down his legs, leaving him completely exposed in the middle of the bed. 

 

The view he got was one he would definitely remember for a long time, maybe even forever, because rarely had he seen someone who was as tempting and so aware of it as TJ was. He didn’t blush or act all coy when he reached for his cock, giving himself a couple of good pumps. A breathy hiss fell from his lips as he pulled the skin over the tip and spread the precum from the top down his length and Colin wanted this guy so badly. He nearly stumbled over his own feet as he followed him onto the bed and pushed him on his belly, getting him just how he wanted him. Halfway kneeling, his pretty little ass was raised up while his face was pressed against the mattress and Colin could have come from that view alone. He could see him still stroking himself, balls tightening with each flick of his wrist and Colin wanted to join in on the fun. 

 

As much as he wanted to bury his cock into this body in front of him, he had some fucking manners and one was, if the other guy was so willingly spreading your legs for you, you did eat him out. Okay, maybe he also did it because Colin loved it. He loved feeling the other person writhing and hearing them moan and when he planted his hands on TJ’s asscheeks, pulling them apart, he dove right in. He licked and probed with his tongue, noticing how easily he could push right into him and when he sat back, he noticed the red skin. Not wanting to ruin the mood, not when he had such a pretty little prey in front of him, he still dared ask, “What? Am I sloppy second?”

 

Colin was still focused on the soft skin of TJ’s ass, how well his cheeks fitted in his palms, but his words seemed to have a certain effect on TJ. Before he knew what was happening, TJ rolled onto his back and kept Colin in his place with his foot, pressing it against Colin’s sternum and looking at him with that already way too familiar smirk on his face.

 

“A guy wants to live and seeing I didn’t know if I’d get any good dick tonight, I played with myself for a bit. So, you can decide now. Do you wanna talk my ear off or do you wanna fuck me? Up to you.”

 

Colin didn’t have to be asked twice and as if TJ already knew the answer, he rolled to the side and reached for his bedside drawer to get a nearly empty bottle of lube and a condom, tossing both Colin’s way. 

 

“And no more playing. I’ve had a hard-one since I saw you at the bar. If I have to wait any longer, I’m gonna take care of it myself.“ And again Colin was damn sure TJ didn’t joke around with that one. So before arguing or asking if it was okay, how he wanted it, Colin put the condom on and lubed himself up generously. When he was done, bottle tossed aside, he grabbed TJ by the hollow of his knees and all but pulled him into his lap. 

 

He was so tempted to just ram into TJ and fuck him into oblivion, but rutting against his asscrack, watching his cock leaking clear precum onto his belly couldn’t count as playing. It was far too tempting and a freaking turn on, especially when he watched TJ’s cock twitch and heard TJ moan when he pressed his hips against Colin. 

 

When Colin rubbed himself against TJ once more, TJ was slowly getting impatient again judging by the growled, “Will you fuck me already?”

 

“Aren’t you a little impatient brat,” Colin all but growled back. 

 

Again he moved them a bit around, cocks brushing against each other so deliciously. It was definitely something Colin enjoyed and loved about being with another guy, just being familiar with the anatomy and knowing what felt good. Maybe that was why he wanted to drag this out, playing around and just having a good time, but when TJ was so impatient, who was he to deny him a good fuck. 

 

“I think I’ve never been called impatient…aaah.” 

 

Before TJ could finish his sentence, Colin lined himself up and snapped his hips to bury his cock completely inside of him, turning TJ’s words into a long and satisfied moan. The angle was still a bit awkward and while TJ rolled his hips on his dick, feeling him tensing around him, Colin tried to find a comfortable position for them. Maybe he was a bit out of practice, but he just needed some time to warm up. 

 

And while apparently TJ liked to be a little shit, he pointed it out without a hint of regret. “Did you even fuck a guy before? Just curious because…”

 

 _Warm up_ , Colin reminded himself as he was settled between TJ’s spread legs, cock still buried inside him and before TJ could continue nagging, snapped his hips forward. It shut TJ up right away and Colin liked this little game, having TJ chiding him just for Colin to show him why they were here. 

 

Before TJ could even think about going on, though, Colin moved once again, spreading his legs as far as it was possible to have a good view on his hips slapping against his buttdocks. Over and over again, hard and in a steady rhythm. And the sound they created was just so delicious, mixed with not only TJ’s moans and groans but also Colin’s panting. Not that he didn’t enjoy the teasing and little bitchy attitude TJ had, but fucking him up the mattress, seeing a flush wander from his chest up to his neck and hearing all the little naughty things TJ was rambling off was so much better. 

 

“Yeah, fuck me. Like this, uh, put that cock...oh...to good use, come on.” His voice was rough and breathy, but Colin soaked every word up like a sponge while he fucked him. And while the view was a really good one, watching his cock slipping in and out of that perfect little ass, Colin wanted to be closer. He wanted to hear all these little words up close, watching these perfect full lips moving up close and so he leaned over him, framing his head with his arms as he continued ramming into him. His lips were hovering over TJ’s, feeling the hot breath hitting his skin. 

 

TJ’s hands weren’t idle either, nails scratching over his back down to his ass and gripping his flesh tightly and if that wasn’t a huge turn on for Colin, he didn’t know what was. His whole body was burning from the exertion, muscles tensing and he felt this fuzzy sensation in his belly pooling, the one that told him he was close. So, so close. And it felt so good, even more so when TJ tensed around him, rolled his hips up and pushed down on Colin’s cock over and over and then he pushed into the tight, warm heat once more, and again he got completely lost. 

 

Their lips brushed against each other, TJ’s tongue licking into his mouth and Colin swallowed more of TJ’s moans as he bucked up once again. He felt warm cum hitting his chest and belly and as he looked down between their bodies, seeing the wet patches on their skins, Colin was completely gone. With a final, deep thrust, shoving TJ up the mattress and eliciting another deep moan, Colin came too, hips jerking and rolling as he tried to prolong the moment for them just that much longer. Judging by the way TJ wrapped his legs around his hips, nails digging into his ass and his lips seeking Colin’s, he doubted he had anything against it. 

 

For the next moments they stayed like this. Colin kept fucking TJ with his slowly softening cock and they kissed like some horny teenagers until TJ pulled back with a smacking noise. All Colin could do was staring at his swollen, full lips, still glistening from saliva. So it took him a moment before he realized TJ was talking to him.

 

“Whaddaya say?” 

 

Maybe it was the dazed look on his face or mumbled words that made TJ laugh, but it was a nice sound.

 

“I say you definitely didn’t lie. You’re a good fuck.” 

 

TJ wiggled around a bit, leaving no doubt that the nice moment was definitely over and so Colin rolled off of TJ and onto his back, watching what he was doing. It shouldn’t have surprised him seeing him pull a little sachet out of the drawer. Colin was anything but a party pooper, but drugs were never something he was interested in and he didn’t like being around people doing drugs. Mostly because it made them unpredictable. Seeing he had not much experience, he couldn’t exactly say what was in the sachet except for some pills but he still declined when TJ offered him one as well. 

 

“Your loss.” He tossed the pills back into the drawer and got up right away after taking one himself. Still, Colin was watching him, the smooth skin on his back down to his ass and thighs as he walked over to a door, which he assumed was the bathroom.

 

Seeing normally it was the other way around and Colin only took people home with him, he was at a bit of a loss what to do next. Was he supposed to stay? When he thought back to the time he craved for his partner of the night to finally leave, he guessed this applied right now as well and before he could be kicked out, he rolled out of bed as well. He felt sticky and looked forward to a hot shower, but until then he had to deal with the scent of sex clinging to his skin. A scent he’d definitely missed. 

 

Once he got rid of the condom, knotting it up and tossing it in the next available garbage bin, he looked for his clothes, picking item up one by one, when TJ returned to the bedroom.

 

“There is someone eager to leave,” was the only comment before he flopped down on the bed and watched Colin through heavy lidded eyes. Colin didn’t know him well enough to say if he was imagining the bitterness in his words, but for now he chalked it up to him not being quick enough and still around. 

 

“Thought you wanted your bed for yourself.” He tried untangling his boxer briefs from his jeans, the other clothes falling down on the mattress as he slowly got dressed again. It was weird having TJ watching him, neither looking particularly bored nor interested, which made this even more awkward.

 

“You’re only here for some vacation?”

 

Small talk was actually never Colin’s strong suit, but he appreciated TJ’s attempt at making this less odd for the two of them. 

 

“Sort of. Playing in a band and we’ve a gig here for a couple of weeks,” he mumbled through the fabric of his shirt he just pulled over his head, giving him a crooked smile as he peeked out of the neckhole. “Maybe you know the club, it’s called Ferryman?”

 

TJ just shook his head, leaning over the edge of the bed and reaching for his pants. For a short moment Colin was actually afraid he would want to give him money when he saw him pulling his wallet out. In the end, though, he just tossed him a card. 

 

“In case you wanna hook up again.” 

 

Not that Colin planned on calling or anything, he still picked the card up and looked at it. There was just a number written on it and he wondered how many of those TJ carried with him. 

 

“Was it that good?” he asked teasingly, pocketing the card and slipping into his shoes. There was still this weird smile on his face he knew told everyone around him that he was pretty pleased with himself. And by the smile TJ gave him in return, he guessed that it was the answer to his question. 

 

Come to think of it, this was anything but awkward, Colin thought as he picked his jacket from the floor and gave TJ a little salute, who was still naked on his bed and looking like straight out of one of these renaissance paintings. The laughter that got him followed him to the front door and because this was not that awkward as he thought it was, he even had the balls and sent TJ a short message on his way back to his place.

> _**Colin:** my number in case u wanna hook up ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Blessyourdoubts](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/blessyourdoubts) for being an amazing beta. Feel free to show some love with kudos and comments and in case you want to talk about these two dorks, you can fine me on [tumblr](http://www.secretely-buckybarnes.tumblr.com)


End file.
